


Star Crossed

by peachisunshine



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imprinting, Jaehwan is an asshole in this but I love him, MC - Freeform, Romance, Vampire Taehyung, Werewolves, aggressive flirting?, alcohol use, imagine, vampire, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachisunshine/pseuds/peachisunshine
Summary: You’re just trying to pass your classes and make it through the semester.You never asked to imprint on a vampire that stole your seat.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This hasn’t been beta’d and was very loosely proofread. 
> 
> Also, the lore for this is loosely based around Twilight. Imprinting means you’ve basically found your soulmate!

“I don’t know...she’s kinda cute.”

You scoff. “Don’t you know how old she is?” You shove your copy of Romeo and Juliet into your bag, getting ready to head over to Shakespeare.

Ahmi sighs wistfully, still looking at Yoonji from across the quad and sipping on her iced latte. “I wish we were immortal sometimes. Like I know sometimes we can prolong it if we keep shifting. But I mean it must suck, especially if you fall in love with someone like us-“

“Ahmi babe, we’re not humans either. Leeches-excuse me, vampires, don’t exactly want anything to do with us.” You start to pick at your food, but you lost your appetite when Ahmi brought up the leeches. 

Ahmi whined. “I hate that! I mean, hasn’t anyone seen Underworld? They made it work, me and Yoonji can too!”

You chuckled, “Alas, that’s a very old movie. This is real life, babe. I’m sorry. What about Jinhee? Didn’t you say you two hit it off?”

Ahmi scratched the back of her neck. “A-ah, well, she’s kind of erm already seeing someone.”

You raised your brow, this was news. “Oh? Who?”

“Hoseok.”

You groaned. Hoseok was one of the campus’ well known fuckboys. He was also famous for being able to charm anyone out of their pants - boys, girls, even literal sex demons. But his flings never lasted very long. “Well, at least she’ll be available in like a week.”

Ahmi threw one of your own fries at you. “No! They imprinted on each other, dumbass!”

Your stomach dropped at that. “O-oh. Damn, I’m sorry Ahmi.”

She sighs, looking down at her drink. “It’s fine. I’m glad they found each other! I just wish I could imprint on someone already. I wish it was-“

“Don’t, don’t say what I think you’re about to say.” You shot her a look, daring her to continue.

Ahmi pouted and crossed her arms. “Fine.” She then looked down at her watch. “Oh, I gotta go to music theory! Pray for me!” She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood quickly. 

You laughed and also stood, collecting your trash. “Alright, I will! Have fun!” And with a heavy sigh, you started heading to your next class.

You arrive about 10 minutes early, but Professor Micheals is known to be a hardass about tardiness - so everyone else is also there early. You always sit in the third row - about the middle of the room - in the fifth seat from the front. It gave shorter students the ability to see the board, and also let you check the time on your phone without getting in trouble. Everyone actually had their own unspoken assigned seat since the beginning of the semester.

So imagine your surprise when you walk in to see someone sitting in yours.

The wolf inside you bristled at that. Wolves were known to be territorial, but really, you had every right to be. It was your seat. You stomped over to whoever the hell it was - their back was turned, talking to some pretty fox shifter behind them. As soon as you got within arms reach of them, your stomach lurched as the stench of vampire hit your nose. You grimaced, and tapped their shoulder - probably a bit too harshly - but you didn’t care. The person turned around and your breath caught in your throat.

It was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He had a warm golden complexion, and the softest looking chocolate brown hair that shaggily hung past his ears. But when you met his honey gaze, you felt the entire world stop. Every nerve in your entire body lit up, and an inexplicable warmth blossomed inside your chest. Breathing became difficult as your mind tried to process what was happening. You had the urge to reach out and touch him - to run a hand down his smooth cheek, to entangle your fingers in his hair, to brush your lips over his jaw. What the fuck was happening? No...there was no way you had imprinted on a vampire of all things. No, no, NO. You wanted to scream. You wanted to tear the entire desk to pieces.

“Can I help you?” You felt your mouth fly open as his rich baritone voice hit your ears. How was it possible for someone to have a voice that deep? And be so casual about it instead of reciting sonnets every time he spoke? His lips quirked up into a smirk at your silence. “Well, it seems I’ve rendered you speechless, beautiful.”

Well, that brought you back down to earth instantly. You felt your nose crinkle in disgust at the obnoxious nickname. Just who did this leech think he was? “Don’t call me that.” The words were gritted out between clenched teeth. Anything to keep the previous, softer thoughts you had been having about him mere moments ago. “You’re in my seat.” 

He tilted his head to the side, resting his chin in his hand. You did notice how his smile somehow cutely resembled a box. You didn’t think it was adorable either. “Oh? Well why didn’t you say so?” He swept his gaze around the room briefly before trapping you within it once again. “Hm, it looks like all the other seats are taken. But don’t worry, my lap is open.” 

There was definitely no way you had just imprinted on some asshole. Imprint or no, the wolf in you bristled again at being talked to like that. You felt your lips curl up into a snarl. “What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?”

His eyes widened, his smile dropping instantly into a frown. “Did I say something wrong?” As if offering your lap to a stranger was just a normal thing to do, as if you were some clueless little girl.

You didn’t notice the class had grown quiet due to all eyes turning to the two of you, or that Professor Micheals had walked into the room.

A harsh laugh left your lips, you balled your fists in an effort to get yourself under control. Deep breaths, you reminded yourself. You didn’t want to hurt anyone. “Yes, leech, you did. I don’t know what kind of girls just throw themselves at your feet but trust me - I am not one of them.” The more he looked up at you with those stupid gorgeous eyes the more you became pissed off. You felt your hands begin to shake, fuck. You couldn’t shift here, dumbass! You had to get out. You had to go. You had to run. Anything. Just get away from him.

Before he could form a rebuttal, with every last ounce of sheer willpower you still grasped you forced yourself to turn around and run out of the room. With every step you took away from the man you felt a stabbing pain in your chest. But you Ignored it, the threat of shifting in the public being your main concern. You pushed past several concerned looking students and faculty before you finally made it out of the building. You then made a beeline for the heavy forest that surrounded the campus.

The deeper you went into the forest the worse you felt. When you finally made it to your normal spot, you fell to your knees and felt hot bile fill your mouth. After throwing up, you felt much better instantly. But the dull ache in your chest only confirmed your initial fear. Whoever that asshole was, that was your soul mate. And you had imprinted on him. Fuck.

Why couldn’t you have imprinted on a wolf or a shifter or even a human! Why did it have to be a smelly immortal?

You found the hollow log that you use to store your belongings during shifts. You still felt jittery and knew the wolf inside you was begging to be set free. Maybe you would feel even better afterwards. So you quickly undressed, shoved your clothes in your backpack, and let yourself shift. It was much easier to this time, probably because your emotions were still running high.

You spent the rest of the day running, and hunting. Anything to get your mind off what had just happened. You honestly hadn’t planned on ever stopping, but the appearance of Jihyo, your Alpha, and Ahmi in their human forms brought you back to your sad reality. You complied, and went back to your little spot to phase back and collect yourself.

 “Y/N, we have to talk about what happened to you today.” Jihyo’s voice was normally soothing to you, but you really weren’t in the mood.

 “What’s there to talk about?” You snapped, shoving your shoes over your feet. God you just wanted to disappear.

Jihyo sighed, and stepped in front of where you had seated yourself on the ground. Forcing you to look at her. “You imprinted on someone. And you also almost phased in the middle of a full classroom. I won’t hesitate to pull you out of classes until you get yourself back under control.” Damn, she used her Alpha Voice™️. Jihyo really meant business. 

You sighed heavily, standing to your feet slowly. “I have myself under control, Jihyo. I just...what am I supposed to do?” 

The older girl’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean? This is your soulmate. Accept him as that, regardless-“

“Regardless?” You bit back a laugh. “He’s a damn vampire! A leech! We’re mortal enemies.” 

Jihyo crosses her arms. “It’s not like this is the first time this has happened, Y/N. You have to put your own prejudice aside.”

“I...even if I did. He probably hates me. Who would even like to smell dog all the time?” You felt that ache in your chest double down, and a quiet whine slipped from your lips. Just the thought of him rejecting you hurt.

Ahmi startled you by wrapping her arms around you. “Don’t get so tore up, you don’t even know how he feels!” 

You returned her hug, relishing in the familiar warmth of your best friend. “But I know how I feel. What’s the point anyway? I’ll die, and he’ll keep on living. Why even ask him to get attached to me?” You stepped away from Ahmi, and studied the crumbling leaves beneath your feet. “I’ll take tomorrow off to sort myself out. But don’t worry, I’ll be at the party. It’ll get my mind off of everything.”

When you started to walk back to your dorm, they didn’t stop you.

* * *

 

The day went by much faster than you would’ve liked. You spent most of it in self pity, wrapped up in a blanket and binge watching your favorite shows on Netflix. Ahmi checked in every once in a while, but honestly you just wanted to be alone and wallow.

 But then 10 pm rolled around. And that meant it was time to get your ass in gear. You didn’t feel like putting much effort into your appearance, hoping to get blackout drunk or as close as possible to it. So you decided on a loose black cropped tank, an old pair of jeans and a faded flannel tied around your waist. Your phone dinged with a message from Ahmi saying her and Jihyo were outside. You locked your dorm behind you, and decided tonight was all about you.

The speakers of whatever frat house Jihyo dropped you and Ahmi off at blared relentlessly in your ears. The bass thumped in your chest, almost like a second heartbeat. You had lost Ahmi a while ago, but had made a home for yourself in the kitchen. Mainly because it was away from the bigger crowd, and because the alcohol was closer. You definitely weren’t keeping track of what and how much you were drinking, but the shots of whiskey were going down easier now. You poured yourself another of the Tennessee Honey, and as your eyes scanned the party they just so happened to land on someone you were praying not to see ever again.

The boy you had imprinted on. You didn’t even know his name.

But here he was, also looking directly at you as he descended the stairs of the basement.

You fought the warmth in your chest, and forced yourself to break the eye contact. Anger once again bubbling in your veins, but it was quickly doused as you tossed back the dark whiskey.

You froze when you felt a pair of hands settling on your waist. The fuck? Initially, you thought it was your imprintee, but when you turned around you were surprised to come face to face with Jaehwan. Jaehwan was a wolf as well, and not technically an ex - but you had fucked on a few occasions. Not that he was bad in bed, but after a while you grew tired of the dynamic. You wanted more and he didn’t. So, you stopped talking to him for a while, wanting to get some distance.

“Hey there, cutie.” He smiled, flushed, obviously drunk. You tried to ignore how wrong his dark hair felt, how you wanted to see blonde instead. You didn’t have much time to continue that train of thought because then Jaehwan’s face was buried into the side of your neck. A kiss was placed against your skin, and it felt wrong - wrong, wrong, wrong. It almost hurt? As if someone had placed a hot iron onto your skin and was melting it away.

You pushed him away instantly, rather roughly due to the initial shock. You were breathing heavy, head foggy from all the alcohol in your system.

Jaehwan didn’t look hurt like you expected, but instead a lazy smirk was stretching across his lips. “Oh, I forgot princess likes it rough sometimes.” Before you knew it his hands had wrapped themselves around your wrists and he was pulling you towards him. You slammed into him, teeth nearly knocking together as he smothered your lips with his.

You jerked your head back instantly. It hurt, fuck it hurt so much! The iron was shoved under your skin now, digging into your chest, making your stomach twist in hard knots. The pain you had felt on your neck was childsplay compared to what you were feeling now as Jaehwan chased your lips to steal another kiss.

“Stop,” you gasped, trying to break free of his iron like grip. “Jaehwan, stop.” But he wasn’t listening. Too drunk and too horny to do anything else but try to sloppily makeout with you. So, you did the one thing you could think of.

You pulled your leg back as far as possible, and then jerked your knee up into his crotch. The cry of pain spilling from Jaehwan’s lips and the loosening of his grip were a reward enough for hitting your mark.

Before he could pull that again you slipped out of the kitchen, through the crowd, and into the cool night. You stopped for a moment on the sidewalk, focusing on your breathing. Letting everything else fall away; the party inside, mystery imprint boy, and Jaehwan calling your name. Wait.

You turned slowly, and nearly jumped out of your skin at how close Jaehwan was to you. He must have recovered faster than you thought and followed after you. Dammit.

“Y/N,” his voice was softer, but with his eyes flashing golden and hands balled at his sides - he was obviously pissed. “Why did you do that, huh?”

You took a step forward, a growl tearing from your chest. You were so sick of these alpha male types. “I told you to stop, and you didn’t.”

He barked a laugh, taking another step towards you but you didn’t back down. In fact, you leaned in even more, bearing your teeth up at him. His voice dropped an octave, “You really just want me to fuck you like the bitch that you are-“ he didn’t get to finish because your fist was slamming into his jaw.

He stumbled back, hand cradling the offended jaw, dazed. “You fucking whore, you’re dead!” A growl rippling from his chest, his eyes a clear golden now as he shakily stepped towards you. You snarled in return, throwing your flannel to the side, ready to fight and shift if you needed to. God you would give anything to have an excuse to sink your teeth into this son of a bitch.

But, as fate would have it, you didn’t get to.

Jaehwan was about to advance towards you, but he was made immobile by a hand on the back of his neck. He jerked his head to the side, and looked at the offender. Oh. 

It was fucking imprint boy.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, leech?” Jaehwan gritted through clenched teeth.

The other smirked, then shrugged as if he had asked about the weather. “It’s not very chivalrous to fight a lady, no?”

Jaehwan chuckled harshly, glaring at you with his still golden eyes in the darkness. “That’s no lady, she’s nothing but a slut and an easy-“

Imprint boy - man? - now had Jaehwan dangling a good few feet off of the ground. A hand wrapped harshly around his throat. The soft looking man you had saw in class now looked like the predator you innately knew he was. What startled you the most was that his honey eyes were now a pitch black. “ _Do not_ -” ok, you really really didn’t think his voice getting deeper wasn’t attractive and fear inducing at the same time, absolutely not. “- _**ever** call her that ever again_.”

Jaehwan weakly nodded, a whine tearing from his throat. The vampire holding merely tightened his grip in response. “Apologize.”

The wolf boy coughed. “I’m sorry.” He strangled out, and then your imprintee - god you really needed to learn his name - dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. Before he could say anything else, Jaehwan instantly bolted, metaphorical tail between his legs. The beautiful vampire in front of you laughs softly, watching him go. And then he turns his onyx gaze to you.

You seize up again, heart racing and beating wildly against your rib cage. He must hear it, because he smiles sheepishly. “Sorry about that, I just wanted to help.”

“Oh no, you’re fine!” The words tumble from your lips. “Thanks, I-I appreciate it. Also I’m sorry about...about before.”

He raises a thick brow, his lips pouting in confusion ever so slightly. God, you just want to pinch his fucking cheeks. “Why are you apologizing? I’m the one that was being kind of a dick. I’m sorry.”

Well that took you aback. But it made you smile nonetheless. “I accept. But..”

He returns the smile, mischief gleaming in those warm eyes. “But?”

“Will you take me out to coffee sometime?” You slip your hand into his cool one, and he laces your fingers together.

He smiles, his eyes crinkling with the movement, and you want to stare at home forever. “I’d love to.”

The warmth returned to your chest, and for once in your life, everything felt as if it had fallen into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I had such a fun time! 
> 
> I’m thinking about turning it into a mini series? Or I might at least write a shirt sequel lol.


End file.
